Nursing bottles intended for feeding newborns are well known. Basically, such "baby bottles" are formed of a body or flask of diverse forms with a threaded neck to which a cap is screwed, thereby fixing the nipple to the neck opening. An overcap or hood is provided to protect the nipple from outside agents. In general, nursing bottles have not had any major developments in their basic form for many years. The traditional bottle shape has been preserved.
The necks of prior art bottles are generally of standard diameters. The neck is formed by narrowing the body in the upper portion so as to form the characteristic shape of a baby bottle. These bottles have a thread on their neck portion and, immediately under the same, an expansion to form the body of the flask. This arrangement can encourage the proliferation of germs and bacteria and makes the bottle difficult to clean. Specifically designed brushes are available for cleaning such bottles. Because of the narrowed neck, dishwashers fail to do a proper job.
The present invention provides a body which, contrary to the usual prior art design, does not have the shape of a bottle but of a glass or cup. The bottle body does not have internal or external threads. It is formed with smooth walls and without an abrupt increase in diameter. This assures a more hygienic container that requires no special system to clean. It may be washed with the same ease as a traditional glass. According to the invention, the nipple-holding cap is not screwed directly on a body or neck thread. Securement is by a separate counter-cap which is slid upward onto the body, from the second end of the bottle body until the counter-cap engages a stop means that prevents the counter-cap from moving any further upward. The stop means is so located that the counter-cap is maintained in a spaced apart relationship with the first end of the bottle body. By preventing the counter-cap from moving further toward the first end of the bottle body, it retains the counter-cap on the body and permits the cap-and-nipple set to be screwed on tightly. The design of the tooth assures no slippage as the cap is screwed into place, but permits removal of the counter-cap with a slight, downward touch.
When the counter-cap is withdrawn, both cap and counter-cap can be easily washed and sterilized, also allowing the nursing bottle body to be transformed in a classic, smoothedged glass which the child may thereafter use to learn how to drink out of a normal drinking glass.